Amazing Anime Adventures! Part One
by TheMoonAndStarsLove
Summary: Part one of the many adventures to be pursued takes place in the Kyo Kara Maoh fandom! Three universally beloved (and slightly insane) OCs take your truth and dare questions straight to your favorite characters! An interactive journey for all us crazys!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is co-written with Nitishu. She wrote half or it and fixed grammar and spelling mistakes. Toto your awesome!**_

_**Toto-Nitishu**_

_**Della-Me**_

_**Moon-Very strange woman**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KKM! **_

* * *

The scene shows three girls sitting at a desk staring at five bodies on the floor, these bodies were the main characters from Kyo Kara Maoh. One of the girls was sitting upside down on the desk; her name is Moon, the one simply smiling like an idiot while staring at the bodies on the floor was named Toto and the one singing 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts' was named Della.  
"...Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!"  
"Della shut up!" Moon pinched her leg since she was out of reach to slap the back of her head. She had heard that song Della was singing way too many times today and she did not want to hear it anymore! Once the girl whose leg was pinched silenced, Moon grabbed one of the red velvet cupcakes on Toto's lap "These are totally awesome!"  
"I'm glad you like them Moon!" Toto smiled  
The two continued to talk about cupcakes while Della sat on the edge of the desk feeling neglected and left out. Just then the bodies on the floor started to stir!  
"Oh my crackers!" Della yelped standing up on the desk." We forgot to tell everyone why there are bodies on the floor."  
Toto swallowed her mouth full of food than put on a pair of black shades and pointed to nothing in particular. "Flashback time!"  
A seventy two inch flat screen T.V lowered from the ceiling and started to show the flashback.

~~~~~Flashback!~~~~~

Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal sat at around a table along with the Great Sage, A.K.A Murata to discuss a very important matter.  
"Murata we've been here for half an hour and you've said nothing about why you wanted us here." Yuuri was the first to speak in the last ten minutes. Of course he was happy to dodge studies with Gunter and paperwork but he was started to get extremely bored now. Little did the King know that in just a few seconds his life would take a drastic change!  
Just after Yuuri said that, there was a poof of smoke and a flash of bright, green light that practically blinded the two men and three boys in the room. Once both things had cleared, there was a strange looking thing in the room...  
It was an extremely large blue box, covered in glitter with all sorts objects haphazardly stuck on it. Amongst the objects were pictures of stars and moons, and a few photographs of angry looking people next to crazy looking woman.

"I told you to take a left at the Sailor Moon universe than take a right at Naruto but nooo you had to take a right at Sailor Moon and take us straight into the Kaze To Ki No Uta universe!" A girl with wearing a purple, glitter cover motorcycle helmet that had the words 'Warning! I'm a random idiot!' written all over it, emerged from the box. It appears she was yelling at the girl with a pair of fighter pilot goggles over her eye who also was getting out of the box.  
"Oh come on! I was the one dragging you off of Gilbert! Don't you dare tell me you weren't thinking-" The girl with the goggles was cut short by the other girl tackling her to the ground.

"Finish that sentence and I will finish you!" The girl in the helmet had the other in a head lock. The two started to get into a physical fight while another girl came out of the thirty foot box holding a bag of popcorn and wearing a red and gold "Harry Potter Style" scarf. Since Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram were too busy watching the two girls fight in front of them, the girl with scarf was able to make her way over to the double blacks.  
"Yo..." She said putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth then she put the bag in front of the King and Great Sage." Want some?"  
Murata smiled at her and took a piece but Yuuri declined not sure if he should trust the girls who magically appeared in a large, glitter covered box. The girls in the helmet had chased the one in the goggles behind the box, there was silence.  
"I'm Toto by the way." The popcorn eating girl introduced herself to the two before pointing to the box." The one in the goggles is Moon and the one in the helmet is Della."  
"What on earth is going on here?!" Gwendal exclaimed.  
Toto turned around to have three swords pointing at her. The soldiers finally paid more attention and noticed that one of the strange people had gotten too close to the King and Great Sage.  
"Della! It's time to go!" Toto yelled out to her friend not bothering to explain. This was all part of her Della's plan after all!  
Instead of a reply there was a disturbing noise of something revving up. Moon ran in front of the box and jumped in through the top while Della followed with a chainsaw in her hand. But of course Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal didn't have the slightest idea what was in her hand.  
"Holy crap it's a chainsaw!" Yuuri screamed at the sight in front of him.

Yuuri hid behind Wolfram but Murata stood still shaking his head. "Della I told you not to bring that here. But I must say, that is one well-polished chainsaw."  
Della smiled sweetly then revved up her chainsaw again, making everyone (except Toto and Murata) in the room jump. The three brothers were scared because they had no idea what the thing was in Della's hands and plus the girl with the helmet on was just plain scary, but Yuuri was scared the most because he knew what a chainsaw could be used for in the hands of a madman, or in this case a madwoman.  
"Della stop scaring the pants of them and hold your nose!" Moon yelled from inside the box. Immediately she done as she was told and held onto her nose, along with Toto. A small ball was thrown out of the box and it the floor with a boom! It exploded, releasing a pink gas into the air. The three brothers, King and the others were coughing and sputtering while trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Well everyone except for that ever mysterious Ken Murata…  
Once the smoke cleared, everyone who breathed it in was unconscious on the floor. Toto and Della walked over to the unconscious bodies and the one in the helmet kicked Murata.  
"Yep he's out." She acknowledged. "Yo Moon! How long is that silencer spell meant to work?"  
"Thirty two minutes!" The one in the box yelled back.  
Toto put her popcorn back on the table and grabbed Gwendal by his shoulders and started to drag him over to the box. "We've been here for twenty eight minutes, we better get these guys in the box before Gunter comes in trying to find his Majesty but finds us instead."  
Della nodded grabbing Wolfram by his left leg and dragging him over to the box. "Moon get your lazy butt out here and help!"  
"No way! I'm the getaway driver!"

~~~~~Flashback finished.~~~~~

The T.V went back up into the roof while Toto, Della and Moon finished off their cupcakes and sodas. Moon let out a belch that shook the whole room.  
"My crackers Moon could you be more of a pig?" The one and only Della Von Crazy commented getting off the desk and facing Moon.  
"Says she with egg in her hair from yesterday's breakfast." Was Moons comeback. She usually won these sorts of things… that was unless Lucy and Lilly were bought out. (They were Della and Toto's chainsaws respectively.)  
Toto sat on the desk watching the two. She thought that they could be quite strange at times, but then again so could she. That's why the three were called The Randomizers! (This was a self-given name.)  
"Hey Della! Why didn't we take Gunter? I wanted to braid his hair." Toto sounded really disappointed so Della stopped arguing with Moon, sat back on the desk and put an arm around her friend's shoulders.  
"Don't worry Toto, I'm sure someone will want to give him a dare or just ask Gunter or something, and when that time comes we'll go back and get him then you can braid his hair!"  
Toto smiled brightly. "Awesome!"  
"What's going on?" The three girls turned their heads to see everyone on the floor waking up. They jumped off the desk to greet they're "guests".  
"Welcome to the loony bin!" Moon got right into Wolframs faces with a huge smile on her face. "You're so cute up close, no wonder Yuu-" The overly excited girl had to be dragged away from her more mature friend Della before she could say something overly embarrassing.  
Moon pouted. "I was only looking, I wasn't doing anything."  
Della sighed and looked over to their "guests" on the floor. The first one to stand up was Gwendal whose left eye was twitching in anger. "Do you mind telling us where we are and what you have done with us?"  
He reached to his side as if he was going to grab his sword but he reached nothing. "Oh no we can't have that!" Toto was swinging a key on her finger, the key to the weapons storage as it was. "But if you're good I'll lend you some yarn!"  
He stared at her indignant with anger. Yuuri looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on a smiling Murata. "You girls know you didn't have to attack me right?"  
Moon smiled. "Yeah but it's more fun this way! Although it would have been helpful for you to carry everyone…" Della face-palmed. Why hadn't they thought of this before?  
"Well regardless, has anybody thought of why they might be here?" Toto looked around gleefully, putting down her popcorn and giving Murata a grin when nobody replied. "Murata, if you would?" He cleared his throat.  
"Well you see… the original king and I made a sort of bet a while back with these girls… and lost. They said that they would claim our favor in the far future so we thought nothing of it at the time…" Toto grabbed her popcorn again, her eyes gleaming as he spoke. Moon and Della nodded, urging him to continue.  
"Wait, Murata when was this?"  
"Well Yuuri, if you must know, it was at least 1,000 years ago… Their box seems to travel through time or something…" Della smiled like the maniac she was.  
"1,286 years I believe, and for anybody who would know what I mean when I say this, think Doctor Who' TARDIS but with glitter and maniacs." Everybody aside from her traveling companions was extremely confused.  
"So anyway," Murata continued "they apparently have this way of contacting other people from different universes and blah blah blah… Long story short, they're here to ask you questions and force you to do some dares." The group stared at him in disbelief.  
"And you expect us to go along with this!?" Wolfram was pretty ticked off then. "How do you plan on making us? All the beings that-"  
Toto put down her empty popcorn container and smiled, leaning forward into Wolfram's face so that they were almost nose to nose, which startled him out of trying to do his magic. "Won't work!" She winked at him happily before skipping off to the mini-fridge to get some more 'I'm going to watch people be crazy' food.  
Della smiled and grabbed another soda before handing Moon one. Moon chugged it and then belched to the tune of "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuuuuttttssss!" And the girls laughed. Murata face-palmed.  
"Can't we get this over with guys?" They shrugged and sat on the floor while smiling to themselves about their soon-to-be-shared secret.

"Okay readers!" Della began. "Now if you want to know a secret or want to dare the characters then write a review or message to tell us!"

"Yeah! The quicker you write the reviews, the quicker we write. And the quicker we write the more you can read!" Moon jumped up and done a happy dance while singing. "Somebody's gonna get it! Somebody's gonna get it!"

The other two girls joined in the song. This made the Kyo Kara Maoh characters very frightened.

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's really simple.**

**If you want a to know a secret, truth or want to dare the characters then just review this story, or PM Nitishu or Me.**


	2. Man In Polka-Dot Drag

We do not own KKM

Toto-Nitishu

Della-Me

Moon-I have know idea what she is.

* * *

The men in the room had almost completely blank faces since they didn't quite know how to react to the scenes unfolding before them. The three girls would continuously either stare at them, eat junk food, fight with each other or something along those lines. Toto was currently on the computer and broke out into a maniac grin.  
"WE GOT A HIT!" Toto screamed into the near-silence making Moon choke on her half-eaten taco. Della walked up to Toto and looked over her shoulder grinning.  
"Ooohhh you're right! This ought to be good." The characters were quite scared. Toto raised her hand and waved it around wildly. "Yes Toto?"  
"Oh, oh can I go get him?" Della nodded her consent and Toto dashed off to one of the escape-pod looking things. She launched out of the box while laughing manically. Yuuri spoke up and voiced his concern.  
"Who are you getting? What is this about? Do you have to involve anybody else?" Moon jumped up and silenced the king by putting a cheese puff in his mouth causing Gwendal to jump up and try to strangle her for touching the king.  
"WAAAAAAA I'M SORRY!" Della sighed and pushed a button that automatically restrained Gwendal courtesy of a giant hand.  
"You will just have to wait and see now won't you?"

Toto was sneaking around Blood Pledge Palace searching for her target. Everybody saw her of course. It was rather hard to sneak around when you're as clumsy as Toto. She almost dropped what she was holding twice while she looked for the man she was aiming for. She gave up and decided to ask someone. She waved to the nearest guard and smiled brightly.  
"Hey mister! Do you know where Jozak is?"  
"Pardon me for asking miss, but why do you want to know?" She put her hands on her hips and exuded an air of importance.  
"You mean you don't know who I am? You foolish mortal, I should have you hanged for this!" The man looked quite scared, he had no clue who she was… But, better safe than sorry!  
"He's near the stables putting his horse away… why?"  
"Thanks! Bye!" She ran off leaving the poor guard behind to be confused for the rest of time.  
Upon finding Jozak Toto wasted no time in capturing him, but she pouted when she saw that he wasn't in a dress… She'd have to fix that. She smiled maniacally.

"Deeelllllaaaaaaaaa! I'm booorrrrreeeedddddd!" Moon was hanging upside down from the ceiling… nobody knows how she does these things.  
"Just wait Moon, Toto will be back any-" CRASH! "See? I told you."  
Toto stumbled out of the container with a loopy grin and pointed behind her half-heartedly. "I put him in a dress while I was flying but… I don't know how I lost control." She fell onto the ground.  
"OH NO! Moon, revive her at once!" Moon nodded and ran to the fridge. She pulled out several different types of junk food and began to wave different things over Toto's face. Della sighed and called Conrad over to her. "Conrad, come here."  
"…Why?"  
"Uh, because it's important?"  
"You keeping us here against our will is important." Della sighed and pointed at the crash site.  
"Well I can't get Yozak out by myself now can I?" Conrad paled.  
"J-Jozak? You brought Jozak? WHY!?" Della face-palmed.  
"Are you going to get him out? We don't exactly know when it might explode…" He ran over to the wreckage and began to dig the dress-wearing man out.  
Meanwhile, Toto had woken up and was chewing on a cherry licorice stick. Della sat down next to her while she watched Conrad pulling Yozak out of the wreckage. She nudged her to get her attention before whispering.  
"Hey Toto, nice choice with the dress!"  
"Thanks!" They both smiled manically as Toto passed Della some snacks.  
Poor YJozak was sporting a white polka-dotted pink dress that exposed most of his back and shoulders. Conrad was visibly blushing as he pulled him out of the wreckage. Jozak clutched his head in his hands before he looked up with a moan. His eyes centered on Toto and he glared at her.  
"You! What is the-" He stopped when he saw Conrads face. "What is it captain?" Conrad pointed at the dress and Jozak just about flipped out. He tried to get up but something was obviously hurt since he couldn't seem to move very much. Moon smiled and jumped down from the ceiling smiling like a maniac.  
"So anyway… to answer your question, a very important somebody made a request." A dramatic pause, and then she cleared her throat. "Ah-hem! 'I think I'd like to know the truth about Conrart and Jozak's relationship. Winky face." Now both men looked somewhat pale.  
"What? Why do you think that we're going to answer anything like that? IT'S PERSONAL!" Conrad nodded in agreement with Jozak.  
"And who says we even have a relationship?" Jozak suddenly looked hurt although he hid it quite well. Toto was twirling a strand of hair in her fingers and Della prompted Murata to tell him all of the basics. After that was done she smirked and spoke once more.  
"So you see, you sort of have to do what we say. Now either do it willingly or Moon will have to assist you." Toto nodded.  
"A heads up, Moon used to be Annisina's assistant."  
"Yep! Learned everything I know bout dat stuff from her! She's awesome!" And now the men cringed in what was obviously fear. The men both opened their mouths but then shut them before they could speak.  
"Well?" Della smiled deviously as she sat down on the desk and took a piece of licorice that Toto gave her. "You know we have forever since you're not leaving here without our permission."  
The floor suddenly became very interesting to Conrad while it was the Wall fascinated the ginger in polka-dot drag.  
Conrad began to speak but Josak cut in.  
"Ahh! I can't take it anymore!" Josak yelled waving his arms around. "We're been together since the war!" Yosak planted his lips onto Conrads.  
Conrad stared at his frie-ah correction, lover with wide eyes but quickly kissed back. Gwendal and Wolfram looked at each other then at their brother with wide eyes and open jaws, Yuuri had fainted (he seriously thought Conrad was straight. Naive boy ) and the two girls eating stopped stuffing their faces to giggle maniacally. There was one person missing...Annisina's assistant, Moon.  
"Moon, come here." Della called her friend/punching bag out. Said girl with hair that reached her ankles came out from behind Conrad and Josak holding an object that looked like a teaser.  
"I was bored and I knew they weren't going to tell the truth." Moon walked over to Toto and gave her the taser-thing while hanging her head in shame. "So I used the 'Tell-You-Love-Him-And-kiss-Him-Kun."

"And he's not unconscious?" Toto's tone betrayed her shock. Everyone turned around to see the double black waking up and being helped up by Wolfram.  
Moon sighed and jumped into a bean bag and began to play on her laptop. "Nope! Unlike the Boss most of my inventions work... Ooh!"  
Della and Toto walked behind Moon and leaned over to get a better look at her laptop. She had Della's email up with a heap of little characters around the screen.  
"Ooh they're they cute!" Toto squealed in Moons ear about the Shimeji's.  
Moon put her hands over her ears and yelped. "Not in my ear!"  
"Sorry..." Toto hung her head in shame as Della grabbed the laptop from Moon and began to type. She quickly pulled up the reviews section of a certain story.  
"This sucks!" Della exclaimed in Moon's other ear making the yelp again. "We don't have any more questions or dares to do!"  
Although the boys in the room looked calm, on the inside they we extremely happy on the inside.  
"So that means you don't need us anymore?" Gwendal hoped he would receive a 'nope' but instead got three devious smiles looking at him.  
Murata sighed. "Now you've done it Lord Von Voltaire."  
The Randomizers stood up straight and Della grabbed a book off the desk and gave it to Moon.  
"You're the smart one; you put our travelling box back together."  
"But-"  
"No buts!" Della said to her in a stern voice then turned around to face the boys behind her. "Now if you six will follow Toto and Me." She pulled her chainsaw out of...her...pocket (?) and pointed it at the King. "You know, if you want to go in one piece."  
Reluctantly they followed the crazies leaving a sulking Moon behind.

Once out of the room, the eight stood in the large entryway of the house. It had white walls with wall water features artistic flower paints and pots and vases full of mixtures of flowers everywhere. The floor was dark wooden floorboards that led all the way up the grand staircase and onto the second floor. The railing on the staircase was dark oak with a navy blue runner carpet going all the way up… It was very pretty.  
Nine rooms could be seen and three hallways that led out of the entryway. This room was lit up with large chandelier that hung above.  
"Since you're going to be here for a while, you're going to need to know where to go." Toto explained with a huge smile on her face that matched the one on Della's. "Now onward to the kitchen!" Toto declared pointing her finger in the air.  
"How long is this tour exactly?" Wolfram asked walking closely to Yuuri somewhat protectively.  
Della smiled deviously. "However long we want."  
The boys looked at each other and then at the girls in front of them. They were crazy, but then again they had already known this.  
Everyone walked through large doors into a modern, stainless steel kitchen. There was a massive two-door fridge with an ice dispenser, benches that went all the way around with cabinets, and an eight burner stove with an extra-large oven. In the middle of the kitchen was an island with six stalls with black leather seats on top that matched perfectly with the dark grey walls and black tiles.  
"Is that a snow-cone machine?" Yuuri asked looking at all the kitchen appliances and food on the bench.  
"Yep!" Toto replied skipping over to get herself one while the natives to Shin-Makoku wondered just what the contraption did.  
Della stomped her foot and cursed. "Damn it! I told Moon to clean up!"  
Her friend walked over to her with a snow cone and gave it to her. "I'm sure she just forgot." Toto faced the guys. "Hey you dudes want one?"  
They all shook their heads except Murata who took one and thanked the girl who constantly seemed to live on the edge of her sanity. Toto and Della led their guests out of the kitchen and stopped in the entryway again.  
"Alright! That door over there is the game room; it includes an 82 inch flat screen, a PS3, an Xbox360, a Wii, several PSPs and heaps of other electronic games… also some board games" Della pointed to the door that had heaps of stickers and game logo's on it. She pointed to a plain looking door. "That's the storage room where we hold our nerf guns, paint ball guns, real guns and other fun and torturous things."  
The colour drained out of Yuuri, Murata and Conrad's face since they knew what a gun was, while the others did not.  
"That door is to the bathroom. That one's to the living room. That one is to the pool room. That one is to a toilet-only room like a half-bath. And th-" Della pointed to each door as she spoke before she was interrupted by Toto who was still licking her snow-cone.  
"I think they get the point Dells." The eight ventured upstairs to where all the bedrooms were.  
"Okay, Toto would you please tell everyone where their room is? My snow cone is melting." Said girl gave a nod and salute.  
"Alright men, listen up!" She said in a commando voice then faced the men and three boys behind her with her arms straight on her sides. "Now! Josak and Conrad you two will be sleeping in the first room to your left. Murata you will be staying in the room next to the love birds, Gwendal your bedroom is next to Murata's, and Wolfram and Yuuri..." An evil grin appeared on the girl's face. "You two will share your bedroom at the END of the hall. Dat-a way" Toto pointed to a door that was six doors down.  
"Two questions," Yuuri said. "One; why are we at the end of the hall? And two; Why don't I have my own room!"  
It was now it was Della's turn to explain. "Well first; you two are fiancé's and second; we want to give you guys a little 'privacy' if something happens."  
Toto and Della laughed at the scarlet colour of Wolfram and Yuuri's face. Della fell on her back while Toto's side began to hurt, but all this fun was quickly cut short.

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST OUR KING DOING SUCH THINGS TO OUR BABY BROTHER?" Gwendal roared at Della and ran towards her; it didn't matter if he didn't have a sword, he was going to kill that insane woman for saying such things.  
"Eep! Toto!" Della ran away from the scary guy while Toto pulled out a remote and pushed the big green button. Suddenly a giant hand appeared again and grabbed Gwendal.  
"Bad kitty!" Toto tapped his nose like you would a naughty cat. "No chasing Della through the house!"  
Della smirked as she heard Murata chuckle a bit at the silly nickname.  
"I think it matches you perfectly Lord Von Voltaire." The Great Sage commented trying to hold his snickers in along with the others.  
"You." Gwendal shot ice daggers at the two maniacs.  
The girls smiled innocently. Toto pushed the button again and the hand released Gwendal who stumbled on the ground as he was steadied by his brother. Conrad gave them both a wary look.

"May I ask why Josak and I are in the same room?" Toto smiled.  
"Well, it's obvious now that you two are a couple, and so we'd rather not separate you… It's too bad the room at the end of the hall is taken, you'll have to refrain from being loud k?" Both Josak and Conrad's faces went tomato red as she laughed.  
"Come one guys. Let's go back to my office and see is Moon's fixed the box." Della told them and skipped down the stairs with her arm hooked with Toto while singing 'We're off to see the Wizard' from the Wizard of Oz.  
"How are we going to survive?" Josak looked at his boyfriend. It could be seen that both men had fear in their eyes.  
"Oh Josak, I'm not sure we will…"

Toto and Della got into the office first to see that the travelling box was fixed.  
"I have no idea why but I was slow today." Moon commented. "It took me twenty whole minutes to fix."  
Della shrugged and sat on the desk waiting for Toto who was raiding the mini fridge. "Alright readers! Listen here! We only got one review asking a question the last chapter and we want more! You have a question or dare? THEN SAY IT!"  
"Yeah!" Moon and Toto cheered in sync.  
"NOW TELL US!"

* * *

Alright everyone you know the drill! You want to know something the review or PM Nitishu or me. GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!


End file.
